Gods of Chaos
by SilverMoonsDog
Summary: Do you want power?To take revenge on those who threaten you an your family. "yes" "Kagome I gaea earth goddess give you power." crossover god of war and Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or god of war II.

A\N First fanfic so don't kill me if it's horrible. If you haven't beaten the game don't read might be a small spoiler.

Chapter one: the end begins

**After the warrior Kratos had Zeus and all of Olympus cowering at their inevitable downfall, Zeus king of the gods devised a plot as a last effort to retain the thorn. **

**The sisters of fate once told Zeus of two immortal begins who had the power to master and manipulate time and space. The immortals would be born of mortal man and mortal demon in a completely different stream of time. The Fates had given him two eggs of the very harpies that judged Hercules. The Fates told him that on the day he was to be overthrown he was to pour all of his godly power into the eggs and call upon the ancient bond of time and space. Only then would he find is salvation. **

**Zeus seeing that time was of the essence, had little choice so he immediately summoned Hermes, his son, to retrieve the eggs from his cave of birth in Mount Ida on the Island of Crete. Hermes did as he told was told and returned minutes later with the eggs. Zeus took the eggs and ascended to the highest point in Olympus. With an egg in each hand Zeus drained the remainder of his godly power into the eggs. The eggs began to glow bright white and sliver blinding all of Olympus... **

* * *

** In the Feudal Era**

* * *

The final battle was at hand. Kagome (now 18) has come a long way from the 15 year old untrained youth. Kaede had taught her to control her powers to the point of mastery, while Sango has taught her basic combat skills. As for her feeling for inuyasha they've changed slightly but still linger between lover and friends, even as she knows they could and would never be more then friends.

Kagome quickly side stepped to the left as one of naraku's tentacles hit the spot she vacated. "Whoa, that was close" Kagome thought while firing a shot at the appendage purifying it. "Seems our little miko's gotten _stronger_, right _Kagura_" Naraku sinister voice mocked. Said witch scowled as she countered the slayers hiraikotsu. Sango quickly jumped to the side before her own weapon could split her.

"Sango! Are you ok?" Miroku shouted while throwing sutras at the demon surrounding them. Miroku had no time to be distracted as the demons numbers rapidly increased. There's too many I will have to use it.' Miroku eyed the surrounding siamyosho before removing the prayer beads. "WIND TUNNEL" Miroku shouts releasing the wind void." Damn theses insects" miroku curses struggling to stand his ground, "the poison is taking its toll". Sango turns her head to see Miroku falling to his knees closing the wind tunnel. "Miroku" Sango screams running to his side forgetting Kagura. Kagura was a little preoccupied with wishing death on Naraku as she watches inuyasha attack hoping this one would end her cruse forever.

"WINDSCAR".Inuyasha yells sending the wave of destruction towards Naraku. The dark bastard dodged with grace while sending a tentacle toward inuyasha nailing him in the side.

Kagome was going to yell for him but stop when she heard Shippo scream for her. Kagome turned her head sharply to see the wind scar headed for her kit and Kirara who was currently incapacitated. Inuyasha with his reckless nature put them in its path. Kagome had no time to dwell on the half-breeds mistake as she quickly pulled a dagger and stimulatingly channeled her power to it. Flinging the dagger in front of Shippo, it created a barrier protecting him and kirara.

"Man that was close, I will sit inuyasha's ass to hell if Kikyo doesn't do it fir- Kagome coughs as a warm liquid slides down her mouth. A massive amount of pain shot thought her chest as she tilted her head up to see one of naraku's tentacle piercing her chest. The last thing she heard were shippo's screams and inuyasha curses before every thing went black.

It's dark. Why's it so dark.

Why can't I feel anything? Anyone.

Am I, dead? Did the fates bring me here just to die?

Am I that…useless?

"Kagome" a deep motherly voice called to her.

Kagome tried to turn her head to find out who dared to disturbed her death. Well I've lost it' kagome thought while staring into the face of what she could only describe as a rock woman.

"Kagome, why do you give up, why do you except death like a coward?"

"Why do you abandon your comrades?''

Kagome remained silent but though over what she was saying. She was abandoning her friend. She was running like a coward, enjoying the blissful sleep of death while her friend suffered and continued to fight.

"Kagome I have watched you throughout your life even as you lay atop a hill at birth alone. Never once have you succumb to anything so why do you start now! Are you a weak coward?" Kagome looked upon the earthen mother with determination and defiance in her eyes.

I am not weak. I am no coward and I _NEVER_ ABANDON MY FRIENDS!

Hahaha, you are most defiantly his child.

"Kagome," the earth mother turn serious, do you wish to live.

"Yes I want to live."

"Do you want power? To take revenge on those who threaten you and you family."

"Yes" kagome replies eyes darken slightly to a burning crimson.

The earthen mother looked upon her and smile. Yes most defiantly his child

"Kagome" Gaea said holing up a black ore. "I Gaea earth goddess give you power."

** back with the battle**

NARAKU YOU BASTARD, I'll KILL YOU," Inuyasha yell unleashing the adamant barrage shredding Naraku. Naraku rapidly regenerates cackling maliciously.

"Kukukukuku, foolish haft breed I'm** immortal **now that I posses the jewe-hn what's this? What is this dark aura

All turn to look at kagome's body lying on the ground. It was radiating a deadly dark red aura. It seem to corrupt the ground around it. It grew darker and condenses before a powerful blast shot from her and engulfed every thing from the north to the south and the east to west blinding all.

* * *

** In the western lands**

* * *

Sesshomaru over looked the destruction. Everything in his fortress was ether dead or destroyed. He'd been in his study when a massive wave of pure power over passed him only to destroy everything around him. Standing from his chair, seeing as he and it appeared to be the only survivors, headed to what he assumed to be the front gate. Mi lord, mi lord everything has been destroyed! Sesshomaru turn to see jaken running towards him flailing the staff of two heads madly. Sesshomaru sent a glare that only promised death if he didn't shut up silencing him immediately. As he glared at the toad he inwardly wonder why he tolerated the toad.

Why haven't I killed this annoying incompetent fool?

**Maybe because you_ care _for him** came his beast sarcastic voice soon fallowed by a suggestive chuckle.

What are you suggesting? Sesshomaru questioned eyes narrowing slightly.

**Nothing I just simply said you cared but if you really want think dirty then make that kagome girl our** **butt pup**-"SILENCES!" Sesshomaru growled glaring darkly and utterly disgusted by his beast twisted fantasy.

**What do you plan on doing if I don't feel like shutting up, stare me to death? Sesshomaru growled darkly glaring menacingly at his inner demon. **

**Wow, I think you might actually scare a kitten hahahaha **his beast as now rolling over on floor laughing hysterically. "BE GONE" his beast turns to him with a dark a glint in his eyes**. Hmm, our rides here.** Before Sesshomaru could ponder what his beast meant a loud familiar squawk hits his ears. He turned his head to see jaken being dragged down into some dark smoking hole by a claw-like hand.

What is the meaning o- sesshomaru looked down to see a smoking black hole under him. Five hands shot of the omincs hole attaching themselves to his person. He put up a futile attempt to fight but was dragged down in to the dark depths of the unknown.

* * *

Back to the battle

* * *

Crimson eyes met gold, dark red tented hair sways gently in the breezes as the barren battle field stills and freezes.

"Kagome" inuyasha voice a barely audible whisper.

"I'm back, inuyasha" kagome said serenity in her eyes.

In a flash kagome was behind inuyasha tentacle in hand, hard gaze on Naraku. Kagome looked at the tentacle in disgusted. She squeezed it sending a dark red cloak up it searing it away.

Well this is an unwanted development Naraku thought while tearing away what was left of the tentacle before it could burn him alive, again.

Kagome meet naraku's eyes and said smiling brightly "Naraku I believe you have something that belongs to me. Naraku raised a well groomed brow at her. Her smile turn to a grin before she kick up a fallen log then flung it at Naraku successfully lounging it in his chest and dislodging the embedded jewel.

Kagome sweep up the jewel purifying it.

"You wench" Naraku choked sagging to the floor in pain from the miko powered log. Kagura looks a Naraku and grins. "Maybe I don't need the haft breed to kill Naraku after all."

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouts running to her.

What the hell was that? Inuyasha half barks at her.

What the hell was what? Kagome says smirking.

"Bitch don't play dumb with me" Inuyasha said walking toward her.

Sniffing around Inuyasha notices something's missing. Hey kagome, Where's the brat? Hu-oh, OH kagome eyes widen as panic sets in when she realizes shippo's aura has all but disappeared. "What the hell is this?" Kagome turn to inuyasha to see him walking towards a black smoking hole. As he approached the hole a claw like hands shot forth restraining him and proceeded to pull him under. Inuyasha kagome cried out while running for him only to have a claw pop out from underneath her trying to pull her down to gods know where, as kagome struggled against the appendage she soon realized the situation was hopeless as the entire field was now covered in a dark cloak swallowing everything in it.

**End first chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or god of war II.

**Chapter two: arrival in hell.**

Sesshomaru let out a thunders roar as he fought the claws that tried to pull him farther in to what he could only describe as hell. "RELEASEME" he roared thrashing his arms wildly freeing one. He summoned his whip, black with his murderess intent, as he slashed at his abductors. Sesshomaru summoned his cloud as he fell. Regaining himself he analyses his current situation with long sweep of his senses.

"What is this place? It's as if the walls damn me here preventing my leave."

Dragging his eyes across the narrow walls he could see a few claws that just appeared to be waiting and some feeler bone type things putrueting from some of the walls. Looking down was a pretty far way with a sea of magma as its end casting an errire reddish glow as it flowed through an unseen chamber.

"Hn looks impossible to fly out of here." Sesshomaru stated

"Sesshomaru, child of the sky" called a deep motherly voice.

Sesshomaru slid his hand to the hilt of tokijin narrowing his eyes looking around for the owner of the voice. "Show yourself" he commanded.

"Fear not my child for I am here to aid you."

"I fear no one" sesshomaru stated coldly.

The voice chuckled "I can see. Now my child there is little time, so quickly ascend to the surface, for I shall open the earth to allow you passage and make haste."

Sesshomaru raised his head to the new source of light hitting him from above. He looked to the rock walk as a few claws pop up daring him to near. Sesshomaru remained stoic as ever as he summoned his whip to slash them away. Hn, why is it black." he thought regarding the whip. **Hmm, wouldn't you like to know? **Dismissing the new devolvement and comment he neared the wall and dug his claws in with acid. An unpleasant frown graced his face as the minute he had touch the wall the claws retuned full force. Troublesome filth' sesshomaru flicked his wrist cutting away the first line. Looking toward the exit; only one thing crossed his mind "This is going to be _interesting_."

**Some where with the group.**

Oooh where am I, hm inuyasha?

"Why the hells it so dark and what the hells sitting on me." inuyasha complained

"Inuyasha where are you?"

"Kagome get the hell of me" inuyasha barked

"Hm, oh sorry kagome slid to the floor then stared patting what she believed to be his head." "Damn wench you could lose some weight and quit patting my ass unless you want to kiss it." Inuyasha ears fatten immediately realizing his mistake. He didn't need to see to Kagome was pissed. Oh crap, kagome, I-I didn't mean it, don't. "SIT!" thump "ooooow" Kagome was beyond pissed at the honyou"s audacity but almost felt bad scenes the floor felt like stone. Well he didn't fall to far I'm pretty sure he was still lying on the ground. Still hope I didn't hurt him to much.'

"Lady Kagome, Sango-san where are yo-oh my something so soft could only belong to a goddess- Slap "Henta." "Well at least I found you." Miroku smiled sheepishly rubbing his cheek secretly wishing he could rub Sango's with out the threat of death.

"We need some light I can't see you guys, Miroku complained feeling through his robe. Ah i've got just the thing miroku said holding up a lit lantern."

"Hey monk, why do you keep a lantern on you?" Sango questioned eyeing him suspiciously

"Well how do you expect me to find the hot springs in the dark?" Bam thump. "Stupid perverted monk that will keep him out a while," Sango said now holding the flickering lantern. Kagome laughed nervously while shaking her head. "He'll never learn." Inuyasha's head suddenly pops up to agree "got that right."

"Ah, inuyasha your ok," kagome smiled innocently

"Keh, no thanks to you bitch."

Ignoring the comment, kagome turned her head as she noticed to figures crawling toward the light.

"Well looks like were not the only ones here naraku stood followed by kagura."

"Damn bastard why wont you die." Inuyasha growled drawing tessaiga

Because I'm so full of life.

"Inuyasha now's no the time for a fight," resheathing the tessaiga golden eyes looked to crimson

"Wench why are your eyes red? Did someone poke them?"

"No and I don't know what are you talking about inuyasha." Kagome said crossing her arms.

Sango stepped closer to her holding the light to her face he's right your eyes are the color of blood.

"What, not you to Sango" inuyasha yelled pointing to her now dark blue eyes. "I think there beautiful." Miroku compliment rubbing the bump on his head. Sango blushes a deep red before she realizes something. "Hey where's kirara and shippo?" Meow as if on cue kirara pops up out the top of Sango's kimono. Lucky cat I wish I could hide there. Miroku thought sulkily. Kagome where's Shippo? Kagome tile her head causing her bangs to hide her eyes I don't know his aura disappeared some time during the battle kagome's voice was emotionless as the guilt hit her. "Kagome its no your fault Sango said embracing kagome we were all their so just as responsible for him." Kagome just look to Sango and smile weakly knowing her friend was right but still felt responsible for her kits absents. Kagome stiffens as she fells a familiar presence.

"Warriors of time" called a deep earthen voice. Every head turned in the direction of the voice to see an earthen woman.

"Who the hel-sit thump. Gaia what has happened, why are we her and where is my son?' Kagome's voice was almost pleading for answers.

"Kagome a time of Great War is upon us and I'm afraid your time streams are connecting with this one as a result of this power struggle."

"Connecting?" miroku questioned furrowing his brows

"Yes, connecting, the keeper of time and master of space have been awoken prematurely. Thus their powers are running ramped combining and ultimately destroying the time stream."

"Hm, who ever is doing this is more sinister then me." naraku remarked admiration present in his voice. Gaia turned to him and shook her great head. "Evil no, he's just my desperate grandson Zeus trying to change the fate that eventually befalls every king birthed into existence." Everyone's eyes widen in shock except the dark ones.

"Kagome eyes widen gaping slightly "your grandson? Why would he do this, didn't he know of the dangers this would cause?" kagome whispers looking at her hands.

"Kagome you must understand he feels the fear only a king could understand and is ignorant of the consequences of his actions."

"Then Gaia who are these two immortals."

"Kagome this is were your son is involved as he is the master of space born of mortal demon."

"What lady you must be on something cause ain't no way that bra-Sit- Gaia who's the other."

"You will find out in time."

"But Gaia Sango interjected why are the times combining?"

Same inquisitive nature a perfect match.'

"As I've tolled you already young one the keeper of time and the master of space have been awaken prematurely, they were not to receive their power till 19 winters after there birth were as then the gods would have trained them. As it is now their minds are not disciplined enough to control their powers, so now their power now seeks balances in each other, This unbalance binding of time and space is seeking to balance itself by destroying and combining time ultimately destroying them selves and the world with them. Zeus has some how managed to keep control over them but for how long it will last I do not know, even Zeus can't contain the power for long.

"Now warriors you must make haste, as time is quickly falling apart, to Mount Vesuvius were you will find a man by the name of Hephaestus. He will make you a weapon to befit your godly power."

"Godly power?" They all say in unison.

"Yes I shall help you awaken them. Now, by right of death souls of the fallen awaken to new life and surrender you power." Everyone dropped to the floor in pain except kagome. "What's wrong with them" kagome screams kneeling to inuyasha. "Their bodies are changing to befit their newly awoken powers." Kagome visibly relaxes, "but why am I not changing like the rest." "Kagome you are unique, your power is more then that of a gods." "Your body does not harbor the souls of fallen ones. This power, your power, you were born with it cursed with it. Train hard and train strong young warrior for this power must be awoken by you.

"Then Gaia what did you give me?"

"Just a start to awakening your power and the souls of the fallen ones."

Kagome looked deep in thought as she ponders what she said a start to awakening my power, soul of the fallen? The only power I have is that of a priestess. Souls? What are the souls… wait didn't she just call some soul to awaken, but that would mean my friends harbor the souls. How's that possible when she gave then to me? Before kagome could voice her question a rude growling voice spoke up.'

"Bitch what did you do to me inuyasha snarled."

"Warrior inuyasha you do best to control your self lest you anger get the better of you. The last owner of that power became blind with bloodlust and let his nature control him and in the end destroyed him, the fallen god of war." Inuyasha for once was speechless as was kagome but for a completely different reason. Inuyasha's body was godly. His hair deeper silver as it seems to burn with a white flame (A/N think Aires from the game). His head was now adorned with a red skull. His aura was even greater it radiated pure power.

Warrior miroku arise Gaia commanded. Miroku sat up rubbing his temples a pained expression on his face. Warrior Gaia stated sternly clam your warring mind control the flow of knowledge. Miroku consented on the flow and slowed it to a bearable rate. Gaia's voice was a bit softer this time proceeding to speck, miroku you have inherited the wisdom and craftsman skills of Prometheus, titan of wisdom. Never let you mind be swayed for you know all and posses the gift of foresight.

"Wow" was all kagome could say as she looked him over. His hair still black held a white shine to it along with his eyes. The pony tail in the back was now down to his back. His face though still young held a look of unimaginable wisdom. "If only Sango could see him now she'd grope him all day." kagome giggled at the thought.

"Oh I feel sick" Sango groaned

"Yes child that soul is fairly young so the attachment can be sickening."

"Who'd it belong too" kagome asked sadly.

Gaia smiles softly and answers "Athena, goddess of crafts and battle."

Miroku took one look at Sango and immediately felt his hand start twitching. He thought her rear was perfect before, now her romp was perfection incarnate and looked to be softer then the sky. She was pretty much the same but shone blue. On her head was the form of a blue owl. Miroku notice some thing weird he could see but how he was sure Sango drop the light when they fell in pain. Then he noticed it everyone was glowing weakly. Why are our auras glowing? Why do I fell some thing ominous coming?' Miroku was broken from his though when some one yelled "naraku too" he looks to naraku and kagura sure enough the two were glowing but barely. Strangely their auras were attached to kagome's.

Gaia looked to naraku then kagura. "As for you two, kagome is your source of power and therefore you shall severe her on her quest. You shall fallow her with out question for it you dare to defy her you shall suffer the consequences.

"What are you talking about you hag." Naraku spat.

"Defy her and find out." Gaia turned to the others closing the subject. "Naraku turn his head away bitterly kagura was beyond happy to see naraku suffer her fate of imprisonment."

"Warriors no more questions you must make haste to the exit of Tartarus. "Tartarus?" Yes it's were we are now go."

"Where is the exit kagome questioned?"

Gaia thought for a minute then spoke up "kagome place the jewel in the fire cat's forehead." Kagome sent Gaia a questioning look. "No time to explain just do as you are told warrior." Kagome went to kirara and place the jewel to her head where it merged with it leaving a pink circle in the middle of her head. "Good now she will lead you there but be warned the guards of Tartarus are true hundred armed giants to pass them simple say I sent you. Now I must be off to guild anther till we meet again warriors of time. Then Gaia was gone."

"Well kirara, Sango spoke hands gestured in front of Kirara, lead the way." With that the set of into the darkness lead by their feline guide and the light of their auras

End chapter two.

Mainly just explaining and changes, (and yes ever going to change a little I am tired of kagome being the only one made to change what she is), in this chapter but plenty of action in the next. Thanks for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or god of war II.

**Chapter three: escaping hell**

Sesshomaru slashed ten claws as he jumped up nine feet. The opening was no more then fifteen feet up on the parallel wall. He ready his hands and feet pulling back slightly then leaped to the next wall the force of impact caused some claws to retreat.

This is progressing to slow' Sesshomaru thought slashing away more claws.

I need to speed this up' Sesshomaru stored his energy to his feet then released it leaping and landing about a foot from freedom then all when to hell. Sesshomaru felt a claw on his leg. Bringing his wrist down to dispose of it his turned his head away from the opening when something above him struck his head with a devastating blow knocking him down twenty feet**. _Pathetic mortal let me show you how it is done._**' Sesshomaru started seeing black before he felt him self and his beast switch places, now in chains he watched from the dark recesses of his mind.

Roaring Sesshomaru sprang forth with sheer power ripping the claws that dared to attach themselves to him out of their supports. Upon landing the claws put forth the last effort to keep him from his goal. There were so many that they blocked the light from the opening. Sesshomaru let the widest smirk grace his face as he summoned five whips to one hand, swage then once then brought them down hard on the wall destroying it and all its inhabitants. He quickly summoned all his energy to his feet then unleashed it in a powerful leap bringing him up and out the opening landing next to the edge.

Regaining himself he begins to walk away from the closing hole when he felt something tighten around his leg. Looking down he saw a claw still attached to his leg ripping it from he examined it.

"Hmm, how can something this pathetic cause so much trouble?" Snorting he threw it to the side.

Maybe because you're so pathetic his beast taunted.'

You what the hell was that earlier.'

What the hell was what all I did was save you ass.' His beast chuckled darkly then grew strangely silent.

'It did not sound like you when you spoke calling me a **_pathtic mortal,_** then you **_forced _**me to the backof my**_ own _**mind.'

Boy I did no want to be chopped up again let alone die, again, immortals are not meant to die.'

What do you mean, you are not immortal.'

Hn, boy I am not your inner demon.'

What are you talking about?' Sesshomaru looked more then confused.

I am not a demon I am an elder god and the first and former king of the gods, Uranus. I was assasonateed by my son and my soul fled time to find a safe place to reincarnate. Unfortnaly **you** were**_ born_** that day and time and your beast's youki sensed me and pulled me into it fusing with me then suppressing me. It released me when it thought you were going to die a truly pathetic death. I can not have that now that i am trapped within you I will give you my power and immortality. Be grateful pathtic mortal for if I knew my fate I would have killed you inside your mother.'

Sesshomaru tightly closed his eyes as he dropped to his hand and knees in searing pain. The pain subsides slowly as someone calls his name.

"Sesshomaru, warrior of the sky rise." the voice commanded.

Sesshomaru struggled to his feet wanting to see who dare command him. He slowly turns tuned his head to look around but saw no one.

"Sesshomaru a dark time is on the horizon and you must reclaim what you are lacking."

"Lacking?" Sesshomaru thought. "Show yourself he commanded sternly."

Ignoring his command Gaia continued "warrior you must journey to the mountain of fire Vesuvius there you will find a man god capable of forging a weapon to befit your godly power once willed by the sky god. Once there you will meet other warriors I have sent, find their leader and request to join. Then you and the other are to journey to the city of Sparta and leave the men there with the king Leonidas. Then you are to take the women and cat of fire to a mountain to the east of Sparta. There you will find a scared pool await there for the huntress goddess Artemis. She will train your mind body and powers. Only then can you reclaim your daughter."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide he had not realized rin had been lost in all the chaos.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Calm yourself, Gaia advised sternly, and know she is safe for Zeus would never harm his means of protection."

"Explain yourself" Sesshomaru commanded coldly

"Sesshomaru there exist to immortal beings one of time the other of space, your daughter is one of them. The keeper of time. Her power was awaken to soon and is out of control destroying time in other time streams. You must make haste to Hephaestus and join the other warriors. Their leader is the one guarded by the black dog." With that the voice said no more.

Sesshomaru looked around him he appeared to be on a path of some sort. He stared to walk it hoping it would lead him to a town were he could demand the way to this Vesuvius. As he walked he looked at him self. His close were almost gone his hiori (sp?) was completely gone considering there was no armor to protect it as he wasn't wearing it when he was abducted. It left his arms exposed as he noticed the change on his wrist marking they had turned black, undoutablely the gods doing, leading him to believe the others had as well. His hamaka (sp?) leg was gone as well. Oh if he'd believed in such a thing as fate he'd make it pay.

**In Tartarus **

If felt like they had been walking for hour but you couldn't be too sure here. Kagome was getting anxious and inuyasha inpatient.

"Damn it, how longs it gonna take to get to the exit of this Tartarus place?" inuyasha wined.

"Inuyasha for the last time I DON'T KNOW!" Kagome wanted to pull out her hair Inuyasha just insisted on asking the same question every twenty mintens, it was driving her mad.

"She just said to fallow kirara, although I do wonder how she's leading us and why the jewel hasn't possessed her yet." Kagome said bringing her hand to her chin.

Miroku's eyes lit up as the answer passed through his eyes. "Well it appears the jewel has a connetion to the surface, since kirara was the only compatible median. Compatible? Yes she was the only one whose aura is not mixed with a gods' thus her natural aura would not overpower the jewels."

"Ok." kagome said still confused. "Hey what's that up ahead kagome" said regarding the erreie red light that appeared through a giant opening in the ceiling.

"Maybe it's the exit" Sango suggested thoughtfully.

"Then where are the guards?" Miroku said trying to pull the answer out of his head.

Then several holes opened up in front of them. Crawling out of them were some skeleton like man bulls and Egyptian dog type things with bleeding eyes that stood on their staff like weapons.

"Most defiantly not the guards." Kagome said staring at the freak show.

"Oh shit, miroku curse knowing exactly what they were up against. Looks like we got three satyrs and two Minotaur inuyasha which do you want to take?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Finally some action I was starting to get bored down here." Unsheathing the tessaiga expecting a change, well there was one just not the one he wanted. The blade remained the same but look like it was newly forged. What the, oh well I don't need a transformation to beat them." inuyasha stated confidently looking from the freaks on the sticks to the ones holding the axes his choice was obvious. Give me the ones with the axes."

"What about us?" Sango and Kagome conplained.

"Fallow kirara she's still moving." Miroku yelled blocking a satyr's staff blade with his own staff.

Kagome and Sango looked to kirara and sure enough she was still move toward the light. "Well how will you find us?" Miroku didn't answer as it should have been obvious and if he looked away he would have been be headed. "Never mind, oh yea naraku kagura stay to help inuyasha and miroku." kagome yell running after kirara Sango fallowing suit. Naraku and Kagura scowled but did as they were told from fear of punishment.

When they caught up to the feline she had stopped under the opening looking up they realized it was blocked by a giant boulder. "Great what now." Kagome thought. "Kagome, Sango whispered what's that over their." Standing up against the wall were two tyrannically big breathing statues'.

"What should we do?" Sango asked kagome.

'Uh, well Gaia said to ask for passage right."

"Well yea but look at them, how do you ask that to exit?" Sango whisper looking over the beast. They were a reddish brown color had at least forty visible long muscular clawed arms with sharp rough looking spikes at the elbows. The skin on their monsterily ugly heads was thick and spiky. On their backs were two arms connected by a thick skin membrane. Oh they were beast in every scene of the word.

"Well we got to give it a try. HEY, HEY YOU GARUD GUYS WE SEEK PASSAGE THROUGTH TO THE SURFACE." Kagome yell at the top of her lung's hoping it would reach their titanic heads. They didn't budge just continued to stand like statutes.

"Kagome that's no way to wake monsterish giants." Sango said chukleing.

"Let me show you how it's done." Sango graded hiraikotsu and summoned all her strength then lunched it at the giants head. Oh it got the giants attention all right after it lodged itself in to it's skull splitting it open.

"SANGO YOU IDIOUT, WHY'D YOU DO THAT." Kagome screamed looking at the titanic beast staring angrily at them.

"YOU MORTAL DARE ATTACK THE GARUDS OF TARTARUS," the giant's voice boomed.

Oh, shit.

"YOU SHALL SUFFER AND DIE FOR YOU INSALENCE," the second giant threaten coming to life.

"Oh shit." kagome cursed as she watched the giants raise their arms and prepared to bring them down on them. Kagome quickly stored energy to her feet then released it three seconds before impact but Sango was a few seconds of her dodge tactic and would have been done in if kirara would have tackled her. They missed the hand but kirara was hit with a rock knocking her into a wall.

Sango didn't have time to worry over kirara as the giant she attacked pulled a large bone out of its back.

Sango ready her self as the beast prepared to bring down the massive bone club on her. As it swung she dodged and watched as it took a few seconds to bring the club back up. How can use this Sango thought dodging anther swing. Then a crazy insane thought hit her. She stayed were she was and waited then as the club came down again she dodged the rocks that flew and graded the edge of the club and huge on for dear life as the giant roused the club and stared to shake it trying to get her off. Sango waited then when the club passed by his head she jump and land next to her weapon. Grabbing it she then pulled it trying to free it from the monsters skull. The giant let out a blood curdling scream as the weapon was freed from it prison. Sango the jumped as high as she could and then threw hiraikotsu with devastating force back to the giants head.

Kagome dodged five different ground breaking fists but was caught off guard by a back hand.

There is no way we can beat them they're too big.' Kagome thought helplessly as pain overtook her body.

**Get up and fight warrior.' Commanded a mystereus voice.**

Why should I their no chance of taking down some thing that big.'

**GET UP AND FIGHT WARRIOR OR NEVER SEE YOU SON AGAIN' the voice roared in her head.**

Against the pain kagome stood and straitened herself

**NOW WARRIOR EVEN THE BATTAL FIELD.'**

How?

**ASCEND!' The voice commanded.**

Kagome watched as the giant started walking towards her with murderus intent in its eyes. She quickly looked around but could see no higher ground. All she had seen were crater created by the beast. Then an idea hit her and she sprinted for the smallest one she could find and waited. The giant approched the hole and prepared to strike. Kagome waited till the last second before jumping out the way before the impact. The force of the giants blow on the already weakened ground caused the rock around his hand to cave in on it, trapping it.

This is my chance Kagome thought sprinting up to the giants trapped hand dodging other fist's as she jumped up on the arm and the started to run up it. She dodged swipes as she ran and jump on his shoulder then jump up on thick eye brows. Hanging by one hand next to the giant's eye she drew her dagger and thrusts it into his eye. The giant threw his head back in pain and hit something above them causing kagome to go flying. While flying she changed her position and ready the dagger for impact.

The giant roared as the dagger made contact with his other eye and started too stampede toward the other giant which was running madly toward his brother heavily bleeding from his exposed skull. The two giant collided with each other and fell to the ground. The club of the first one piercing the seconds chest, both mortaly wounded died slowly.

Sango got up off the ground and ran to kirara. Kagome got up and fallowed her.

"Ssshh girl its ok," Sango cooed to the injured cat rubbing her head.

'Sango move your hand away from her head i'm going to try something that might save her."

Sango removed her hand and let kagome take it. Kagome then put her hand to the jewel and concentrated on her power and the jewels. Sango watched as the wounds on her body quickly healed and kirara stood and roared.

"Woo, you know it hard to heal her with out accidentally purifying her." Kagome said wiping her forehead.

"Hey where are the guards" a gruff voice yelled.

Kagome spotted inuyasha and miroku, and not too far behind them the dark ones, approaching fast then skied to a halt in front of them.

"We took care of them." Sango said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What no way... hey I thought you weren't supposed to kill them." Miroku said narrowing his eyes.

"Well miss little genius over here thought she could wake them by splitting ones head open." Kagome said sarcastly.

"Hey it worked." Sango defended.

"Well what done is done now let go." Miroku said sighing.

"We can't because well how'd that happen?" Kagome said now looking to the unblocked opening under the giants.

"Come on wench let get moving this place is giving me the creeps."

Walking up to the dead giants Sango grabbed her weapon and heaved, freeing it and a fountain of blood with it. Then she and kagome jumped on kirara and flew through the opening fallow by kagura and naraku on their feather. Inuyasha and miroku jump on the body of the giants and out the opening as well all happy to be out of the darkness or so they thought.

**End chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Chapter four: possession **

"Oh god, please tell me your not serious," Kagome said gawking at their newest environmental hell. If they thought escaping tartarus was a challenge this would be near impossible. Even Naraku held a look of bewildered displeasure at the unsightly sight of this underworld.

The place it self was a death trap. It was Barren of any and all sighs of life but the endless magma rivers that flourished everywhere. At the farthest end there appeared to be a sun that was bright white color with yellow encircling it. Under this sun was a deep endless pit filled with an endless sea of molten magma. Numerous caverns and caves opening cover by strange tusk like appendages were scattered everywhere.

This place seemed alive. The environment it created functioned very much like a body with the constant motion and somewhat fleshy exterior. Yes kagome wanted-no-needed, to escape this place now.

"Guys we--cough--we gotta get moving--cough--now," kagome forced out with a bit of trouble.

The air here's so thick, so hot, it burns. Kagome struggles to keep her eyes focus as a strange painful pulling entered her chest**. Warrior open your soul to me. Merge with me, the voice commanded. **What? Who are you? why are you in my head? Merge with you? **Warrior there is no time to explain. your soul is unstable ,incomplete, so it is being pulled from you, the voice warn slightly irritated. Now If you don't want die a second death OPEN YOUR SOUL! the voice roared.**

"KAGOME, Kagome," Sango shook kagome who had appeared to blackout for a moment. Grading Sango's shoulders to stop Sango from shaking her, kagome balanced herself strait and held her head.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy" kagome groaned looking up. Her friend were looking at her strange like she had grown a second head. "No really guys I'm," fine kagome assured waving her arms to emphasize her point. Sango grabbed a single lock of hair and brought it to kagome face. Kagome eye widen a little at the strand that was now a deeper dark red color with a black glow to it.

don't worry about it guys Gaia said I'd change, so lets get moving now," said not realizing how much of a command she just gave.

"Hey who die and made you leader," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Well I guess I did, with a little help from Gaia," kagome said amused.

Miroku just shrugged, "well she is right."

"Ok now can we please get moving," kagome said pushing Inuyasha in the direction of a guarded entrance, the others following close be hind her. Kagome stopped in froth of the entrance contemplating on how to get through it. She slowly ran a finger down the length of the tusk. The material felt was as sturdy as it looked.. Kagome moved her finger back up the tusk, taped it, pulled back and swung as hard as she could completely shattering it. The impact forced the other surrounding tusks to retreat back into the fleshy wall.

"Kagome your hand," Sango said looking at the bleeding and clearly broken hand.

"Stupid wench, always getting yourself hurt," Inuyasha grumbled tearing a piece form his already torn shirt and wrapping it around kagome injured hand.

"Count on you to hurt yourself somehow," Inuyasha said walking through the cave opening.

Kagome glared at his back. **I agree with him a **voice said a little to close for comfort**. You are quit reckless with your power warrior. You must learn to control it or risk farther injury to your body. **In her mind kagome could see tree pair of eyes in the back of her mind. The ones in the center appeared to move before something that resembled a mouth moved into what looked like a grin. **Your body still lacks a soldiers endurance, so don't be so native with your strength. If you do I **_**will **_**control your power for you warrior, it warned grinning darkly.**

Kagome shook her head trying to rid herself of the unsettling voice. Just what the hell did she let invade body and soul.

Kagome Sango yelled come on your falling behind.

Kagome looked up to see everyone a few good feet ahead of her. Running to catch up she tried to forget about the voice but its word still haunted her.

The people were moving normally about the rural town. The smell of freshly caught fish along with spices hung in the air. The merchants were busy handling business as usual on the back street market. All was normal save for the pair of golden eyes watching their every move. Sesshomaru was perched in a tree hiding his form from the humans. Their he'd waited till one of them got close enough to grab, then demand the way to Vesuvius rather than just entering the town and most likely freighting the people. Where they would either run from him or try to attack him. Knowing humans, the illogical creature, they'd do the latter and he'd end up killing them all and he couldn't have that till he got what he wanted.

Their he waited till a woman, around the age of 26, came over to pick a rose growing wild on the bush near his tree. Silently he dropped down behind the bush and prepared to grad her when something tackled him from the side.

"Wow your very beautiful, I've never had a beautiful sater play for me before," a happy high pitched voice sang.

Sesshomaru was confused, atop him was a small lightly tanned young girl with long curly mahogany hair and dark green orange eyes wearing a strange off white kimono.

Are you my new sater, causemylastonedied, so I need a new one to play the song of life for me and Shhi ,are you he, you must be," she said pointing to the old rusted harp by his hand then leaned over to pick it up.

Sesshomaru was at a lost for words. Here he was a fully grown taiyouka with superior senses tackled and penned buy a ten summers old looking humanoid girl. He could tell she wasn't human by her ora and the deep scent of nature on her. She wound not shut up she kept ranting about him being her sater. Why was she calling him her sater like she owned him. He Sesshomaru was no ones pet. Narrowing his eyes at the girl he pushed her off his person. Standing up and brushing the dirt from him he eyed the girl. The little girl huffed, "you might be beautiful but your mannreissomes sure are ugly," the little girl said getting up frowning, but, she said putting up a bright smile, your still my sater ugliness and all. And mine to anther chipper voice bound in.

Looking to his right he saw another little girl. This on had long strait blond hair and white eyes. She wore a strange kimono much like the other one.

"SHHI MIIE," the two girls ran to hug each other.

"I knew I'd find you again Miie," Shhi said pecking the Miie on the cheek.

"Oh, you found the new sater," Shhi said looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Oh what a beautiful beast he is," Shhi said staring into his golden eyes.

"Yes indeed-oh wait we need to make it official," Miie said in an enlighten tone

"Ok let us do it on three."

Sesshomaru watched the girls as the talked amongst themselves. He was immensely disgusted by their… little displaces of affection. The constant singing high pitch of their voices was beginning to annoy him. he was about to turn and leave when he felt four little hands holding each of his and two pairs of lips kiss each one. Staring down at them in mild shock the girls the somehow floated to eyelevel with Sesshomaru and then kissed his forehead. Snapping out of his shock, Sesshomaru snatched each girl out the air by their necks and held them in front of his face. he increase the pressure trying to break their necks but some thing was stopping him. His eyes narrowed as he watched dark blue crescent moons formed on their foreheads.

"Explain what you have done," Sesshomaru commanded icy dripping from his voice.

The two girls looked frighten for a moment then giggled. "our sater is confused," Miie said gigging.

"Well you see we are family now, bonded," Shhi said happily, "your are our sater and we are you nymphs." they both said slipping from his grip landing gracefully on the forest floor.

We shall serve no other and you shall play for no other," they continued.

Sesshomaru was see red now. He wanted blood ,but not just any blood the blood of the ones who dare make him a pet.

They would pay dearly for this. **Clam down puppy, no need to kill the cute nymphs, they were just looking for their sater, his beast chuckled. **_Listen to your beast boy, it would be wise to keep them alive, Uranus spoke, they don't look native to here so there is a high chance they have hared something of Vesuvius._ **Hear that pup they might know the way and I'm sure they'd be more than willing to lead you there, his beast said with a wicked grin on its face.**

"Sater Sesshomaru, sater Sesshomaru," Miie said shaking Sesshomaru arm.

"Where can I find Vesuvius," Sesshomaru said staring directly in Miie's eyes.

Skipping around Sesshomaru, Shhi sang, "Vesuvius is on an island near the city of Pompeii, that is north of here across wide waters and parlous seas."

"We can show you the way if that is what you wish sater Sesshomaru," Miie said starting to skip as well in some random direction Shhi fallowing. Seeing as he didn't have to many options Sesshomaru fallowed as well. This bond is going to be troublesome. He thought watching the skipping girls, I don't recall telling them my name. looking to the sky he though that somewhere out there the fates were frowning upon him.

They hadn't walked for twenty minutes before they were ambushed by some new and old creatures. It was hell quit literally as Inuyasha and Miroku fought with some fiery bats, while Naraku and Kagura were holding their own against three of the freaks with the axes. This left kagome, Sango and kirara with seven satyrs, nice.

Sango took down the two on the right while kirara was in a stalemate with the satyr's staff between her jaws. Kagome was doing fairly well considering she had only a dagger and a slowly healing hand. She dodged a attack that came soaring over her head. As the one to her right started it's attack she dodged and quickly used her dagger to hook the satyrs staff bringing it closer to her while simultaneously grading it and releasing the dagger. She move so fast the other one seem to be contemplating weather it should attack or wait . Kagome used this opportunity to grad its staff and heave them both in the air repositioning the bladed end of the staff above their head. Just as quickly as she had knocked them up in the air she knocked them back down with just as much ferocity. As the blood when everywhere, kagome felt something inside her lip like she was losing her self.

The last surviving satyr seen it fallen brethren soaking in their own blood and blindly charged. As the raging animal was running at her full speed all time seem to slow. it was like watch walk toward you ready to take you. Kagome breathed deeply closed her eyes for a second. She was completely relax as the beat neared its target. just before the impact kagome thrush the staff, still in her hand, through the beast chest. The beast continued to run on the staff as She swung the staff upward with all most no effort and sent the beast flying. She caught the it on the other staff impaling it, but that sill wasn't enough so she beheaded the dieing creature.

Sango looked horrified as she watched kagome torture the creature before killing it. It was defiantly unlike kagome to be so-so violent, even to the enemy. Right now she looked deathly clam like nothing happen.

Sango cautiously approached her bloodied friend but stopped when kagome staff raised with the dead satyr still on it. Kagome swung the corpse off in one hard swift motion. The body went flying spewing blood from its severed head and slitting to a stop in front of Sango. Sango looked down at the headless body then back to her friend. Kagome?" Sango whispered so low you had to strain to hear her. Kagome turned to Sango with an emotionless face and glowing red eyes. She stared for three seconds before giving Sango a dark smirk while bring one finger to her lips silently telling her to keep quite. As kagome, no, what ever _it_ was_ it _was not kagome, brought her finger down she appeared to…come back. Her eyes returned to their normal abnormal color of red and her face regained some humanity to it.

Kagome tried to control her breathing as she staggered toward Sango. She had no idea what happened on moment she was fighting the next she was in the dark pinned under something that was growling tell her she was warned. Kagome fell forward and caught Sango's shoulder as Sango tried to stabilize her.

"Sango, kagome panted slightly, what happened."

"I don't know kagome you went-got knocked out," Sango lied. What ever was happening to kagome shed protect her from it even if it mean keeping her in the dark.

"Sorry Sango," kagome said a little sad.

"Why?" Sango asked confused.

"For being so weak," kagome replied.

"Kagome your not weak you took down plenty of demons hundreds of times bigger than you," Sango said seriously.

"Sango that not what I mean by weak," kagome said turning away from Sango's face.

"What do you mean then," Sango asked grabbing kagome shoulder.

Kagome looked into Sango's eyes as if searching for something, but looked back down sighing.

"Sango I- Lady Kagome Lady Sango we must move on before more of those creatures appear," Miroku yell already moving the group out the next opening.

"Come on" Sango kagome said.

"Your not off the hook yet kagome, we will finish this conversation when we get out."

"If," kagome said fallowing the group Sango trailing be behind her.

**Ok first off sorry for the long wait a lot of things happened that I really don't want to explain so yea. Sorry their still not out of hell but they will be next chapter. Except one that is. Any way the next chapter will be out shortly so til then see ya. Oh and by the way if you know the actual name of the musicians who play for nymphs let me know.**


End file.
